Capacitors which are part of a semiconductor device, such as metal-insulator-metal or MIM capacitors, may require extra processing. An MIM capacitor may be formed as two metal layers with an embedded dielectric layer and this may be processed in addition to the back end of line metal stack. This extra processing may generate extra cost for metal deposition, lithography, and etch. In addition, the quality or Q factor for the capacitor may be low due to high ohmic resistances in the capacitor plates. New methods for making capacitors are needed.